


The Perfect Tree - Loki x Reader Christmas Oneshot

by Avia_Rein



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: "Hey, what do you think about this one?" I pulled on Loki's hand, dragging him to yet another tree. We had been shopping for a Christmas tree for over an hour and we couldn't agree on a tree. Well, one of us couldn't.*I do not own Marvel or any of its amazing Characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write*
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	The Perfect Tree - Loki x Reader Christmas Oneshot

"Hey, what do you think about this one?" I pulled on Loki's hand, dragging him to yet another tree. We had been shopping for a Christmas tree for over an hour and we couldn't agree on a tree. Well, one of us couldn't.  
"Come on, what's wrong with this one?" I sighed, seeing the face Loki had made at the sight of the tree.   
"It's so...green." He replied.   
"Um, duh?" I gave him a curious look, "That means it's not dead. Dead trees are a fire hazard."  
"I just don't think it's the right one," He shrugged nonchalantly. My annoyance was slowly seeping into anger, and the cold wasn't helping.  
"Fine," I grumbled, "We can try another tree lot tomorrow. I just hope they won't be picked over."  
The next afternoon...  
I was still mad a Loki when I came home to the apartment we shared the following afternoon with an armful of grocery bags. As I grumbled to myself about how we weren't going to be able to find a decent Christmas tree, I tossed my keys in the little bowl on the table by the door and set the groceries on the counter.   
"You should really stop doing that," Loki's voice behind me startled me so badly, I dropped the bag containing apples and butter, "People are going to start thinking you're crazy."  
Loki was grinning at me, obviously pleased with himself. And behind him was...a Christmas tree. But not just any tree. This one was so white it seemed to glitter, with gold and green and red ornaments adding splashes of color. It put every Christmas Tree in the Hallmark movies to shame.  
"Loki, it's beautiful," I said, moving closer to look at it better. Loki's smile widened as he wrapped an arm around my waist.   
Leaning against him, I sighed, "Is this why you were being such an ass yesterday?"  
Loki kissed my forehead as he replied with a chuckle, "I'm sorry about that, I just didn't want to ruin the surprise."   
"It's perfect," I said, looking up at him with a grin of my own. In reply, Loki bent his head and gently kissed me, our reflections captured in the ornaments of our perfect Christmas tree.


End file.
